rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ann Felger
Ann Felger (Initial Build) = Passions and Loyalties = *Passion: Pudding 1 *Passion: Freedom 1 (Xolotl: so they can chose to worship me!) *Passion: Novelty 1 (Ann wants to try lots of new things) *Loyalty: Earth 1 = Character Background = Archetype: Goa'uld/Tok'ra 15 points * Attributes: ** Body 3 ** Coordination 3 ** Sense 2 ** Mind 5+1 hyper die+1wd ** Charm 3 ** Command 2 Subtotal 85 points Skills (30 points) Skill bundle 1 (Xolotl) 22 points - 8 point discount = 14 points * Xenotechnology (Goa'uld) 3 (6 points) * Xenoculture (Goa'uld, Ancient, Nox) 4 (6 points) * Xenolanguages (Goa'uld, Ancient) 2 (4 points) * Culture (Aztecs, Chinese, Egyptian) 3 (6 points) Skill bundle 2 (Ann) 16 points - 8 point discount = 8 points * SB2: Archaeology 1 (2 points) ** Specialization: Archeology Background Knowledge 2 (2 points) * SB2: Biology 1 (2 points) ** Specialization: Biology Background Knowledge 2 (2 points) * SB2: Knowledge: Anthropology 2 (4 points) * SB2: Research 2 (4 points) * Stability 1 * First aid 1 * Knowledge: SG-1 mission reports 1 * Knowledge: SGC operations 1 * Ranged Weapons (Goa'uld Energy Weapons) 6 * Perception 5 * Disguise 3 * Ancient robotics 1 * Mahadeva's knowledge 2 * Pilot a'to'ma'kar 1 * Terran languages 1 (Hindi) * Bureaucracy 1 * Willpower 7 (base+3 due to 2x10 roll) * Futures-past 1 * Waxworks 1 * Pilot ancient puddlejumper 1 (will not provide pudding) * Scrutiny 1 * Stealth 1 * Time Paradoxes 1 * Wilderness Survival 1 Miracles (35 points) Goa'uld Healing Device 5d (5 points) * Useful (Goa'uld Healing Device) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Goa'uld Healing Device) Capacity: Touch * Useful (Goa'uld Healing Device) Extras: Engulf (+2) * Useful (Goa'uld Healing Device) Flaws: Focus (-1), Touch range (-2) Requires the Other permission Serendipity 6d (12 points) This is a Useful miracle that is rolled whenever a Glitch or Catastrophic Failure occurs. If it rolls a matched set and activates, then the Width of the matched set gives bonus dice to a future roll, similar to the Multiple Actions premade power. Once the dice are used up, they cannot be used again until Serendipity is activated successfully. * Cost per die: 2/4/8 * Qualities: Self * Extras: Permanent +4, Subtle +1 * Flaws: If/Then (Only can be activated when glitches or catastrophic failures are rolled, -1), Always On (-1), Self Only (-3) A Cheaper Goa'uld Symbiote A Cheaper version of the above power, mostly because there is no way anyone would be able to purchase the default power currently on the page as a starting character. This particular power is meant to be purchased as 2hd, for a total of 20 points. * U U U * Cost Per Die: 5/10/20 Quality: Useful (Symbiote) (2) The Symbiote adds its dice to the User as Augment dice in situations where it can help. For the normal version of this power (2hd), add 2 normal dice to any dice pool involving a Stat or a Skill (no Miracles). The Uncontrollable flaw only comes into play when the host and Goa'uld are separate entities (as in the Tok'ra) and there is a conflict between the two personalities. For normal Goa'uld (the bad guys), remove the Uncontrollable flaw and increase the cost by 2 points per die. * Useful (Symbiote) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Symbiote) Capacity: Self * Useful (Symbiote) Extras: Permanent (+4), Augment (+4), Native Power (+1) * Useful (Symbiote) Flaws: Focus (hit location 7) (-1), Detectable by Naquadah Detection (-1), Immunosuppressive (-2), Always On (-1), Self Only (-3), Uncontrollable (-2) Quality: Useful (Resistance to Diseases, Poisons, and Radiation) (2) The symbiote helps resist against many diseases, poisons, and types of radiation. Note that due to Limited Width, it will always be width 1, and thus only provide a single gobble die. This is more than enough for most weak toxins, but high powered or tailored toxins (such as the Symbiote poison) will overwhelm the Goa'uld's natural immunity. * Useful (Resistance) Cost Per Die: 3/6/12 * Useful (Resistance) Capacity: Self * Useful (Resistance) Extras: Variable Effect (+4), Permanent (+4) * Useful (Resistance) Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2), If/Then: Only resists against Diseases, Poisons, and Radiation (-1), Limited Width (-1), Self Only (-3) Quality: Useful (Advanced Healing) (2) The symbiote will regenerate the host over time. This process takes several minutes, or at the speed of plot as dictated by the GM. This occurs automatically even when the host is unconscious. * Useful (Advanced Healing) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Advanced Healing) Capacity: Self * Useful (Advanced Healing) Extras: Engulf (+2), Permanent (+4) * Useful (Advanced Healing) Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2), Delayed Effect (-2, heals at the "speed of plot", or Minutes), Self-Only (-3) Requires the Other permission